All I Want For Christmas
by GeneHuntress
Summary: The festive season may be in full swing, but Gene and Alex's relationship has stuttered to a dismal halt. Seems they may be in need of a helping hand in order to get back on track again. Rated 'T' to start, but the second chapter will definitely be an 'M' if Gene has his way ...
1. Chapter 1

Not many festive Galex fics around this year, it seems. Oh well, here's my two-part contribution to keep the flag flying at least. Hope you enjoy!

.

xxxxx

**All I Want For Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning, DI Drake. And how are we this fine December day?"

Alex looked up, favouring the young officer with a warm smile.

"All the better for seeing you, DS Angelo."

And it was true. There was a definite glow about Archie, he was one of those rare people who could light up a room with his presence. She had to admit he was very easy on the eye with his dark good looks and his taste in immaculately fitting suits, but she suspected it had more to do with his open, friendly personality and ready humour. Whatever, most people around him seemed to respond immediately to his easy charm. Apart from one, that is. A certain bad-tempered DCI.

Gene appeared to have taken an instant dislike to the poor bloke the minute he walked through the door, almost as though he blamed him personally for Ray's absence. Archie had only been with them a few weeks, acting as DS Carling's temporary replacement after he'd taken a bullet to the shoulder, and it was hardly his fault Ray had chosen such a busy time to get himself shot. Alex knew it was really the fact that Archie was Gene's polar opposite that irked her superior officer so much, though. DS Angelo was suave, sophisticated, well-spoken, cultured … and to make matters worse he and she had hit it off almost immediately. They'd already been out together several times in the last few weeks – lunches, dinner, and once to the theatre – and she'd thoroughly enjoyed herself every time.

Strangely, despite all his obvious charms, it seemed destined to remain a perfectly platonic relationship on both sides. There was just no spark of attraction between them, and his interest in her seemed more fraternal than anything else. She wondered idly if Archie was actually gay and suppressed a smirk. What a disappointment that would be to the female population of Fenchurch East.

She glanced over at him again, his dark head now bent over the massive pile of paperwork the Guv had deliberately dumped on his desk. There was something oddly sexless about him, she mused. Try as she might, she just couldn't imagine him doing anything as undignified as breaking into a sweat, never mind getting down and dirty between the sheets.

"DI Drake. You plan ter spend the whole day droolin' over that smarmy git, or is there a possibility of yer doin' any actual work at some point?"

Gene's low growl vibrated close to her ear and she swallowed hard, temporarily at a loss for words as she gazed up into the mesmerising steely-blue eyes that haunted most of her dreams. His face was mere inches from hers, his lips set in the usual sexy pout, and a shiver of arousal skittered down her spine and took up residence between her thighs.

"My office, if yer don't mind, Lady Bols. Soon as."

He stalked off and she tried to gather her wits. How did he manage to reduce her to a quivering wreck with just one blistering look? The mere proximity of him always made her heart pound erratically and her knees go weak. Unlike Archie, the Guv positively oozed sex appeal from every pore. Six feet of rampant testosterone in a suit, he ruled his kingdom with a rod of iron and the sheer force of his magnetic personality. He was alpha with a capital 'A': dominant, masterful, imposing, with a world weary demeanour and those rugged good looks … the Manc lion on the prowl was indeed a sight to behold. He was the undisputed king of his own jungle and oh, how she'd love to unleash the beast in him.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, hoping her legs would support her when she stood. Archie glanced up and flashed her a lopsided grin, rolling his eyes in a gesture of support and understanding. He'd been on the receiving end of DCI Hunt's sharp tongue numerous times since his arrival and yet nothing seemed to ruffle him, not even the Guv on the rampage. Oh God, she hoped he hadn't overheard Gene's sarcastic comment about the drooling, especially as it was so far removed from the truth …

xxxxx

Archie watched with interest as Alex sashayed her way into Gene's office, head held high, hips swaying provocatively. He'd been observing the two of them since the minute he arrived and the sizzling chemistry between them was unmistakeable: the air almost crackled with static when they were in a room together, their mutual desire clear for anyone with eyes to see. It went much deeper than just a physical attraction though, tempered as it was by respect and a growing affection which they were both doing their level best to hide. On the surface they appeared to be chalk and cheese but it was clear to him that they were meant to be together, they were both just too stubborn to admit their feelings. Add to that a fear of rejection, especially on Gene's part, and the worry of how a romantic liaison might affect their working relationship and it was no surprise that they'd become stuck in this limbo: both of them lonely and frustrated, but reluctant to disrupt the status quo.

Still, it seemed all his plans were finally coming to fruition and in the nick of time too, seeing as it was only two days until Christmas and he was due to finish at Fenchurch East that very afternoon. All that remained was to continue pushing the Guv's buttons whatever chance he got, make sure he knew that his stand-in DS had a date with Alex that night, and then keep his fingers crossed. His instincts told him that DCI Hunt's jealously had progressed from a low simmer to something approaching boiling point, he just needed to throw a little more fuel on the fire to be absolutely sure. And then, having lit the blue touch paper, retire gracefully and await the inevitable explosive results.

He grinned to himself, watching the two of them clash over something, their unresolved sexual tension subsumed in aggression yet again. They were mere inches apart, Alex windmilling her arms in frustration as Gene clenched his jaw, eyes flashing, his hands balled into fists. They really needed to get horizontal before one of them spontaneously combusted. He felt a momentary pang of regret. The Guv was one lucky man, having a gorgeous, feisty, intelligent woman like Alex Drake in his life. Archie sighed, knowing all his efforts would once more go undetected and unappreciated.

xxxxx

Later that day Gene glanced up from his desk and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. DS Angelo was perched on the edge of Alex's desk, the two of them deep in conversation. _Smarmy bastard. Can't leave her alone for longer than five bloody minutes._ He gritted his teeth, tempted to go out there and tell him to get back to work, but he knew that would just make it seem like he saw the other man as some kind of a threat. Archie leaned over to whisper something close to her ear and Alex's peal of laughter made Gene clench his fists, the muscle in his jaw twitching in irritation. Why could he never make her laugh nowadays? Seemed they did nothing but snipe at one another since lover boy arrived on the scene. She even spent most of her time at Luigi's sitting at the bar with him, leaving Gene to occupy their table alone - miserable, frustrated and morose.

Archie reached out to squeeze Alex's shoulder affectionately and Gene felt a sharp stab of jealousy somewhere beneath his ribcage and a sudden urge to walk out there and punch him right in the handsome gob. He ground his teeth, wondering why it suddenly mattered so much. As Archie got up to return to his desk, his parting remark carried to Gene's straining ears.

"Ah, but that would spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it, DI Drake? I promise you'll have fun, though. Just make sure you wrap up warm, OK?"

It was clear they had yet another date that evening, and seeing as it was his last night Gene was willing to bet he'd be planning to get inside her knickers. _Over my dead body. _He could feel the pressure building inside his head, his control slipping as unfamiliar feelings began to boil up inside him, threatening to overwhelm his better judgement. _The Manc Lion does not do jealousy. I'm just lookin' out for her, that's all. Bloody woman's a liability when it comes ter blokes, needs me around to make sure she doesn't get taken advantage of. _And in that very instant he knew exactly what he needed to do …

.

xxxxx

Want to know what Gene's got up his sleeve? Better let me know, then! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ta muchly for all the kind reviews to the first chapter – much appreciated as ever. I've had fun writing this one, I must admit!

Without further ado, on with the final instalment. In which the Guv and Alex will spend their time drinking cocoa in their onesies and discussing psychology. Clearly. ;)

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 2**

"Thankyou for a wonderful evening, Archie. I can't remember the last time I went skating outdoors. The candles, the children's faces, the mulled wine … it was truly magical."

Alex sighed with pleasure and Archie beamed at her.

"Told you it'd be fun, didn't I? Now I suppose I'd better let you go. It might be Christmas Eve tomorrow, but it's still a school night. Don't want to give DCI Hunt yet another reason to bad-mouth me, even if I won't be around to hear it."

Alex smirked, her eyes dancing.

"Awww, he's pretty harmless, really. Trust me, his bark is a lot worse than his bite."

Archie hid a grin at the obvious warmth in her voice.

"I'm very relieved to hear it, but I'm sure you won't blame me for not taking any chances!"

She giggled.

"I'm going to miss you, DS Angelo. You will come back and see us every now and then, won't you?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be around and about …"

He leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek, and she opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement.

"Night, Archie. Have a great Christmas."

"You too, Alex. Sleep well."

As he pulled out of the parking space he checked his rear view mirror and smirked. Things were working out just as he'd hoped …

xxxxx

"Evening, Bolly-Kecks. Lover boy not stoppin' fer a night-cap, then?"

She swung round to face him, her heart racing.

"Jesus, Gene. You almost scared me out of my wits! And no, not tonight."

His stomach clenched involuntarily. _Does that mean she's invited him up before? _Alex narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms defensively.

"Anyway, what are you doing lurking around here at this time of night? You weren't by any chance waiting for me, were you?"

Gene sniffed, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets.

"Just happened ter be on me way home, that's all. Luigi's was a bit quiet tonight …"

_Has he missed me, then? _The thought warmed her and she suppressed a smile.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to come up for a drink, then?"

"Wouldn't want ter impose, Bols. But if yer've got a decent bottle of red lying about I 'spose I could be persuaded."

She rolled her eyes and set off up the steps, knowing he'd be right behind her.

xxxxx

He'd shed his coat and suit jacket and now he stood framed in the kitchen doorway in his shirtsleeves, watching her as she hunted around for a bottle-opener. She glanced over in his direction before ferreting about in yet another drawer.

"Archie's really nice you know, Gene. You just never gave him a proper chance."

_Bloody DS Angelo again. _His gut twisted and he finally saw red, unable to choke back the words that tumbled viciously out of his mouth.

"Good in the sack as well, is he? Make yer scream and beg fer more?"

She turned large startled eyes on him, her jaw dropping in shock.

"I can't believe you just said that, Gene …"

She shook her head despairingly and he knew he was in danger of ruining everything but he couldn't stop himself, he had to know.

"Did yer sleep with him, Alex?"

His voice was low and gravelly, holding an underlying hint of menace. He took a couple of steps in her direction and she backed away instinctively, her hand flying to her throat.

"I don't think that's any of your business, actually."

Her chest rose and fell as she tried to control her rapid breathing, the sight of her breasts straining against the fabric of her blouse inflaming him beyond sense, beyond reason. He moved closer and she continued to retreat until the wall blocked her escape. He didn't stop until he was mere inches away, placing his hands flat on the wall either side of her head, effectively trapping her with his solid bulk. His steely blue eyes flashed fire and she quailed under the intensity of his gaze.

"I asked you a simple question, DI Drake. Did yer sleep with him or not?"

She swallowed hard, aware that she could duck out from under his arm but either unwilling or unable to move, she wasn't certain, her heart fluttering erratically against her ribcage.

"No, I didn't. It wasn't that kind of a relationship."

He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body, her nose filled with that heady scent of whiskey, after-shave and something unmistakably Gene that was both reassuring and dangerous at the same time.

"Good. Because the Gene Genie doesn't share …"

Without warning his mouth descended on hers, and she gasped in surprise. He pressed home his advantage, his tongue sliding between her parted lips, his kiss hungry, demanding, possessive. Her senses were reeling and she found herself powerless to resist, twining her arms around his neck as all her defences crumbled and she returned the kiss with enthusiasm. A rumbling growl of approval vibrated low in his chest as he pinned her up against the wall, one hand fondling a breast as he continued his sensual assault on her lips. Her fingers threaded tightly, almost painfully, through his blond mane, and she moaned wantonly as his thumb skimmed over an aching nipple.

Pulling away just long enough to lift her up onto the nearest kitchen worktop, he moved in between her denim-clad thighs, pulling her flush against the impressive bulge in his trousers. As he rubbed up against her heated centre his mouth began a sensual assault on her throat, nipping and sucking, until she thought she might go out of her mind with desire.

"Gene! Please … I need to touch you …"

She scrabbled desperately at the buttons on his shirt, popping them with shaking fingers before pushing the offending garment down his arms and off. Her hands roamed freely over his broad shoulders and she felt the muscles tense beneath her questing fingers as she shifted her attentions lower, exploring the plains and hollows of his naked chest. His skin was smooth to the touch, radiating heat, and when she leaned in to take a nipple between her teeth he growled impatiently.

"My turn, Bols."

Without warning he grasped the front of her blouse and wrenched it wide open. She squeaked in surprise as buttons pinged off in all directions, but when his tongue began to trace the rise of a breast and his hands reached behind her to divest her of her bra, she ceased any pretence of caring. He dropped it to the floor, pausing for a moment, his avid gaze raking over her naked torso.

"Bloody hell. Think I just died and went ter Heaven …"

He blew gently on a straining peak before laving it with his tongue and she whimpered, needing more, arching her back to encourage him. When his hot mouth closed over it and he grazed it with his teeth she thought she might just die of bliss. The other nipple received the same treatment, and when he finally lifted his head and stared into her eyes she was breathless, panting, too far gone now to deny him anything.

"Tell me what yer want, Alex. I need ter hear yer say it."

"You, Gene. Just you … inside me …"

His lips twitched with the ghost of a smile.

"Thought yer'd never ask …"

xxxxx

Having divested her of her boots, he helped her down to the floor and between the two of them they managed to extricate her from her tight jeans, albeit with a bit of judicious tugging on his part and some serious wiggling on hers.

"Worse than a bloody chastity belt, those things. Now, lie back on the table, luv."

She did as he asked without hesitation, knowing there was a perfectly good bed mere feet away but loving the immediacy, the intensity, of this first encounter. Her whole body was humming with need now, and when he released himself from the confines of his boxers her excitement ratcheted up even higher. He was nothing short of magnificent.

"Wow …"

He grinned wickedly at her reaction.

"Warned you - bigger in all departments, sweetheart."

All that stood between them now was a tiny wisp of black lace and Gene had had enough of waiting, ripping it from her body with a grunt of satisfaction.

"Don't worry, I'll buy yer another one, Bols. Hell, I'll buy yer ten, but right now …"

The first powerful thrust took her almost by surprise, and she cried out at the intense sensation of pleasure and pain.

"Oh God …"

The second filled her to the hilt, and the bubble of arousal which had been gradually building inside her threatened to burst before he even got into his stride. He paused for a moment, partly to let her adjust but mostly because she felt so good he was in danger of losing all control. She wriggled impatiently beneath him.

"Gene? Don't stop … please … "

"Sorry, luv. It's been a while, don't want ter go off half-cocked."

"Believe me, there's nothing half-cocked about you, DCI Hunt …"

Her voice was breathy with need, music to his waiting ears, and pride swelled in his chest as he gritted his teeth and began to move inside her, thrusting and withdrawing, over and over. She wound her long legs around his hips, unashamedly vocal in her enthusiasm, and the wanton sounds falling from her lips threatened to undo him entirely.

"Mine, Alex. Only mine …"

Knowing he was already in danger of losing the battle, he slowed his rhythm and reached down to stroke a thumb across her swollen clit. Once … twice … three times, and she was off like a rocket, crying out his name as her body tensed and then shuddered into an orgasm so powerful she thought it might split her apart. Alex came from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, trembling and convulsing through wave after wave of pleasure as Gene pounded into her with renewed vigour. She felt him throbbing and pulsing deep inside her as he finally lost all control and succumbed to the sweetness of her body, his impassioned groan primitive, elemental, almost animalistic. It seemed she had succeeded in unleashing the beast in him after all …

xxxxx

Gene fell forwards, burying his face in her neck, and she could feel his hot breath against her skin, his heart racing even faster than hers. She held him close and they lay like that for a long while, reluctant to move, the sweat cooling on their bodies as the enormity of what had just occurred began to sink in.

"Bloody hell, Bols. Thought yer'd killed me fer a minute there …"

She snorted as he moved back, tucking himself away before picking up his shirt and holding it out so she could slip her arms into the sleeves. _Ever the gentleman,_ she thought, doing up a couple of buttons to preserve a bit of modesty: odd that she felt the need after their previous intimacy, but it was all very new, after all.

Gene leant back against the fridge, familiar pout firmly in place, uncertain quite how to proceed, and Alex realised it was up to her now.

"Don't know about you, Guv, but I quite like to be held when I've just had the best sex of my life."

She saw the flash of pride in his eyes, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hmmm. Well, the Gene Genie doesn't cuddle, but holdin's an entirely different matter."

He opened his arms and she moved into the warmth of his embrace, snuggling into his bare chest with a contented sigh.

"Oh, and just so you know? I'm not big on sharing either."

She leaned back to look up into his face, gazing at him flirtatiously from under her lashes.

"How about we continue this in the bedroom? I'll leave you to open the bottle and fetch a couple of glasses."

She paused in the doorway, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

"Coming?"

He flashed her a lascivious grin.

"I certainly hope so …"

xxxxx

Gene was pleasantly surprised at feeling so good on so little sleep: must have something to do with a night of great sex, he supposed. He chuckled, allowing himself a moment of supreme smugness. At least he was vertical, which was more than could be said for her. _No stamina, these younger women_. He'd told her to take her time, seeing as it was Christmas Eve and Raymondo was back in the saddle again.

The man himself was still in the midst of a crowd of well-wishers, happily receiving hand-shakes and pats on the back and basking in the attention. Gene smirked, wandering over to his office to deal with the mail, content now that some sense of normality had finally returned to his kingdom. On the top of the pile was a hand-written envelope with no stamp, the writing somehow familiar. He ripped it open to find a traditional Christmas card, a familiar biblical scene with an angel bringing the glad tidings to the shepherds. Curious, he opened it up to discover the following message.

_And about time too, if you don't mind me saying! Mind you take the best care of her, though. She's worth it. Have a very Merry Christmas, Guv – and don't mess it up or I'll be back. You have been warned …_

_Archie Gabriel Angelo._

He gazed at the signature, and for a split second his vision blurred and the words seemed to dance around and reform in front of his eyes. _Archangel Gabriel. _He blinked hard, shaking his head to clear it, and suddenly the message reverted to normal again. _Must be more tired than I realised_. He pouted thoughtfully, wondering how Archie could possibly know about him and Alex, and then shrugged. Maybe she'd told him something, or more likely the way they felt about each other had been plainly obvious to everyone but themselves. Either way, he felt rather more amenable towards the bloke now he knew he wasn't a threat.

Just then the faint sound of music drifted up from the street below, and he strolled over to the window to investigate. To his surprise fat snowflakes were floating down from a leaden sky, a blanket of snow already beginning to settle on walls and lamp-posts, and a Salvation Army band was marching slowly past the building. He recognised the familiar strains of "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" and found his heart unaccountably lifting in response. He shook his head wryly. Bolly Kecks was clearly turning him soft in his old age – although soft was hardly his body's usual response to her. He allowed himself a particularly lascivious grin and turned away from the window.

xxxxx

Standing on a street-corner a long way below, Archie blinked the snow off his lashes and eyed the band appreciatively as they filed past. Casting his gaze heavenwards, he shook his head fondly and permitted himself a dry chuckle.

"Nice touch, Sir. But then you always did have an over-developed sense of the nostalgic."

With that, he hunched his shoulders against the cold and strolled away into another wintery Christmas Eve …

.

xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. If so, please let me know, it genuinely makes my day. Meanwhile, a very merry Christmas – and God bless us, one and all!

A/N. Well done to those ladies who spotted the little homage to a lovely 1947 film entitled "The Bishop's Wife" – if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it.

In the film the angel, Dudley, is played by the legendary Cary Grant, whose real Christian name just happens to be Archie! Rather pleased with that one ... :)


End file.
